We All Scream for Ice Cream
by Xaleria07
Summary: Izaya fails at eating an ice cream cone so the ice cream keeps dripping down his hands. Shizuo decides to help him with that.


**We all Scream for Ice Cream**

**Summary**: Izaya fails at eating an ice cream cone so the ice cream keeps dripping down his hands. Shizuo decides to help him with that.

**Rating**: M for cursing and smut

**Pairings**: Shizuo/Izaya in an established relationship

**This oneshot is dedicated to one of my wonderful reviewers **XxCapturetheLightxX** who always leaves me the loveliest reviews on my stories. ^^ She asked me to write her some Shizaya smut and this popped into my head. XD I hope you enjoy it! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p>Anyone who knew Heiwajima Shizuo knew he loved sweet things, and that he especially loved strawberries. It was such common knowledge that a talented informant like Orihara Izaya, who was his boyfriend no less, should have known that strawberry ice cream was something Shizuo liked very much. So he had to be doing this on purpose.<p>

"Damn," Izaya mumbled as he quickly tried to lap up the ice cream that was dripping down his fingers. "Why the hell is this melting so fast?"

Shizuo, who had long ago gobbled up his ice cream, tried to hold back a laugh as he watched his boyfriend struggle with eating the ice cream cone. Izaya, who detected the mirth in the blonde's smile, glared at his boyfriend. "It's not funny. This is harder than it looks."

"You just don't know how to eat an ice cream cone properly," Shizuo teased as he chuckled.

"Oh, then why don't you show me how to eat it then if you're such an expert," Izaya snorted as he held out the cone still dripping in his hands out towards Shizuo. The blonde watched the pink, icy treat trickle down Izaya's long, pale fingers, running down his hand to his wrist and then his arm. He definitely had to be doing this on purpose. After all, how could Shizuo just watch his favorite treat drip down the pale skin of his favorite person? There was no way the blonde was going to waste this.

A sly smile curling up on his face, Shizuo only said, "Alright," before he leaned towards his lover, licking at the sides of the cone and biting out a big chunk of the ice cream scoop. Shizuo licked his lips as the sweet, fruity taste filled his mouth. He watched as more dripped down from the cone.

Izaya wondered what the heck Shizuo was doing before he jerked in surprise, Shizuo grabbing his arm and licking up the sticky trail the ice cream had made. The blonde made his way down Izaya's arm to his hand, lapping up the creamy sweet before he plucked the cone out of Izaya's hand and sucked on the raven's fingers.

"Wh-wha-what're you doing!" Izaya sputtered in surprise and slight embarrassment as he pulled his hand away from Shizuo. However, the action made his hand knock into Shizuo's hand that held the ice cream, the strawberry scoop falling from the cone and splattering onto Izaya. The raven started at the sudden cool feeling on his stomach as the ice cream seeped through his shirt and stuck to his skin.

"Tsk, tsk, look at what you did," Shizuo chided playfully. He enjoyed being the one who made Izaya flustered for once. "Now I'll have to clean you up."

"What do you mean—!" Izaya was interrupted as a gasp left his lips, Shizuo pushing him down on his back on the couch as the blonde moved down to his shirt, licking at the ice cream there. The sensation of feeling Shizuo's tongue blocked by the fabric of his shirt was slightly weird before the feeling of Shizuo's knee rubbing against his groin took his attention instead. Izaya bit his lip to hold back a pleasured sigh as Shizuo continued licking at the ice cream on his shirt.

Shizuo smirked as he sat up, licking stray remnants of ice cream around his lips. He looked down at the image of his flushed lover with his shirt all ruffled and still messy from the ice cream stain. "Hm, now you're all sticky. Gonna have to wash you."

"Eh, wha—?" Izaya was still a bit dazed from the sudden assaults on his body and yelped in surprise when he was suddenly lifted off the couch and in Shizuo's arms, the blonde heading towards the bathroom connected to the raven's bedroom.

Shizuo's actions were hurried as he quickly turned on the shower, not even waiting for the water to warm up before he thrust Izaya against the shower's wall—the cold water soaking their clothes and hair—and ravenously claimed Izaya's lips. There was still the sweet taste of strawberries on his tongue as Izaya moaned, melting into the kiss and tangling his fingers into Shizuo's wet hair. Shizuo growled with arousal against the kiss, pulling away for a moment to breathe before he took Izaya's lips again, the two of them sucking and biting each other. The water was becoming warmer now as Shizuo grabbed Izaya's thighs and pulled them up, the raven sensing what he wanted as he wrapped his long, lithe legs around the blonde's waist. Their erections ground painfully against each other, making the two of them groan and hurriedly move to pull off each other's clothes.

Shizuo practically ripped Izaya's shirt to shreds, though because it was wet it took a bit more effort, and once the raven was bare, Shizuo's mouth attacked the milky skin, leaving dark possessive marks. Because of Shizuo's ministrations, it took Izaya a moment to unbutton and thrust off Shizuo's vest followed by his button up shirt. The sticky ice cream was long washed away from Izaya's body but that didn't stop Shizuo from trailing his tongue down from Izaya's collarbone to the raven's chest, where he sucked on one of those pert, pink nipples, eliciting pleasured gasps and moans from his lover.

"Aahhn, Shi-Shizu-_oh god!_" Izaya swore as Shizuo tauntingly ground their erections together, the friction sending spikes of pleasure up Izaya's spine as he arched against Shizuo's body. But Shizuo teased him further, pulling away when Izaya attempted to get that feeling again, bucking against Shizuo's hips. The raven's scarlet eyes glared at the blonde as he whined, "Shizu-chan!"

"Yes, Izaya-kun?" Shizuo smirked when he saw how frustrated his boyfriend was with his actions. He reached down to the crotch of Izaya's jeans, kneading his hand against the obvious hardness there. Izaya shuddered at the touch and let out a low moan, whimpering when Shizuo pulled his hand away and playfully brushed his fingers against Izaya's raging hard on.

"Dammit, Shizu-chan," Izaya cursed as his body shook with the need to release. The water splashed against the two of them, making a rhythmic thumping sound as the water was now completely hot, making their skin turn pink with the warmth. "Stop that!"

"Stop what, Izaya-kun?" Shizuo asked innocently though that wicked smirk was still on his face. Izaya was about to retort before he sucked in his breath, letting out a ragged breath in the next moment as Shizuo returned to grinding their hips together, stopping when it looked like Izaya was enjoying himself too much. Now Shizuo understood why Izaya liked playing around with people because the frustrated and powerless look on Izaya's face was amusing to see for once.

"Goddamn, Shizuo, stop teasing me!" Izaya growled, losing his patience completely.

"Hm, alright then." Izaya was surprised when Shizuo suddenly pulled away, standing with his arms crossed as he smiled mischievously at his lover. Izaya wanted to scream with frustration. Here he was, completely wet and turned on, and now his boyfriend decided to be a playful bastard.

"What the hell, Shizu-chan?"

"You told me to stop, so I did," Shizuo simply pointed out, the grin on his face widening. "If you're so hot and bothered, why not take care of it yourself then?"

Izaya wished looks could really kill because the cold glare he was giving Shizuo right now certainly would have done some damage. "Fuck you," Izaya grumbled as his cheeks were slightly pink with embarrassment. But then an idea popped into his head, and he decided to turn the tables on his boyfriend. "Fine, I will," Izaya declared in response to Shizuo's earlier statement as the raven defiantly looked at his boyfriend. Izaya then reached down to unbutton and unzip his pants, sighing with relief when his engorged cock, dripping with precum, was released from the restricting fabric.

Shizuo watched with careful attention as his boyfriend wrapped his hands around his member and began to pump slowly. "Hnn," Izaya groaned slightly as he began to go faster, steadily getting to a pace he liked, sometimes teasing the slit at the top that always made him gasp and shudder. His hands were slick and sticky now with his own precum as he stroked himself, his breaths becoming more erratic as his hips bucked with the motions.

From half-lidded eyes Izaya watched Shizuo grow more turned on his performance, his lover's mocha eyes alight with lust. Good. That was just the way it should be. Izaya decided to up the ante, pulling one of his hands up to his mouth to suck on his fingers, watching with amusement as Shizuo's expression darkened somewhat, his mocha eyes tightening as the grip on his arms tightened as well. "Mmnn," Izaya swirled his tongue around his fingers, treating them as he would if he were sucking Shizuo off, knowing full well that the blonde enjoyed that. Once his fingers were generously coated with saliva, Izaya let them go with a slight pop before he reached down and slowly pushed one inside himself.

"Nngh," the raven grunted slightly in discomfort as he steadily pumped the finger in and out of that tight ring of muscle. He moved his finger around, coating his anal walls with the last minute lubrication. Sometimes he curled his finger inside him for his own pleasure, biting his lip and sighing blissfully when he did. When he was finally used to the feeling of the one finger, Izaya pushed another one in, gasping as he began to pump them faster, sometimes pulling them apart in scissoring motions to stretch himself.

"_Aaahhh_." Izaya's body shook with pleasured tremors as he found that sweet spot, moving his fingers to push against his prostrate again, moaning as he did so. Through the pleasure clouding his mind, Izaya wondered briefly if Shizuo really was just going to let him come like this when suddenly lips were roughly pushed against his, a tongue forcing its way into his mouth and exploring the wet cavern. It distracted Izaya as his knees became weak, his body almost falling if not for the strong arm that suddenly reached out and grasped him around the waist.

When they finally broke away from the kiss, Izaya was panting for breath and his face was flushed. Shizuo was in the same state, taking in deep breaths before he swore angrily, "Shit."

Izaya grinned as he felt his lover's erection rubbing against his leg. That's what he got for delaying to fulfill Izaya's desires. "Enjoy the show, Shizu-chan~?"

"Yeah, maybe a little too much," Shizuo grumbled as he looked at his lover's scarlet eyes. "Now shut up and let me fuck you."

Izaya happily complied when Shizuo claimed his mouth again, wrapping his arms around the blonde's neck as Shizuo undid his buckle and unzipped his own pants, freeing his own erection. The blonde pushed Izaya up against the shower wall, hitching up the raven's legs again. Izaya leaned against the wall for support, his hands gripping at Shizuo's shoulders as the blonde held his legs apart by his thighs. Shizuo lined the head of his cock with Izaya's entrance, slowly pushing in at first and gently kissing the raven's face to reassure him as Izaya winced slightly in pain. Once the raven seemed to have adjusted, Shizuo slid the rest of his engorged member in, Izaya's body shuddering at suddenly being filled as a slightly pained cry left his lips. Shizuo panted, leaning his forehead against the shower wall as he felt the tight heat enclosed around his cock, making it throb with need. He really wanted to just thrust senselessly into his pale, lithe lover, but he waited for Izaya to give his nod of approval before he did.

At first the movements were slow, Shizuo sliding in and out leisurely as Izaya panted and mewled against him. "Ahhh,_ fuck_, th-there…" Izaya gasped out as Shizuo pushed against his prostrate. Shizuo smiled, pulling out and angling himself to hit that spot again. He was rewarded with another wanton moan from his lover, and soon Shizuo began to pick up the pace, repeatedly abusing Izaya's prostate by slamming into it each time. "Ahhnn…hah…nghh…Shi-Shizuo…" Izaya groaned as he trembled, feeling heat pool in his stomach as all of his senses were overloaded with just pure pleasure. His nails desperately scratched against Shizuo's back for some kind of purchase. Shizuo grunted at the feeling but continued to relentlessly thrust into his lover, reaching out and taking a hold of Izaya's cock to pump it in time with his thrusts.

Assaulted from both sides, Izaya could feel his body uncontrollably shaking now, reaching its peak. "Nghn, Sh-Shi-Shizuo," Izaya managed to say in between shallow breaths. "I-I can—" Izaya's words were cut off when Shizuo reached down and kissed him once again, their tongues tangling with each other and their cries of release melding together as Shizuo gave one last thrust, coming inside Izaya. Izaya's body was racked with tremors of his own release, sticky cum splattering against his and Shizuo's stomach.

The two of them, completely spent, leaned against the shower wall. The water had turned cold again from the long time it had been running. The sound of the water rushing and their breaths steadying were the only sounds in the room for a moment. Then Shizuo let out a weak chuckle, "Now you're all sticky again."

"Un," Izaya agreed as he smiled coyly at his lover. "Guess that means you have to wash me again, huh?"

"Oh, most definitely," Shizuo returned with his own sly smile. "Gonna have to wash every little spot again."

"Oh~" Izaya laughed. "I think you missed a spot last time, Shizu-chan."

"And where would that be, Izaya-kun?"

"Here," Izaya pointed to his mouth that was curled up in a smile.

"Then I guess I'll start there," Shizuo smirked, leaning down and happily "cleaning" his lover once more.

* * *

><p><strong>*is blushing madly* I should be studying for finals…but I get distracted so easily. Haha. Well, I hoped it met your expectations <strong>XxCapturetheLightxX**. :) I kinda trailed off from the ice cream and then it became shower sex…XD Oh well.**

**Read and review please? :) Thank you!**

**-Xaleria**


End file.
